


Von schwarzen Katzen und billigen Kuchen

by Omega_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Humor, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, Humor, Sarcasm, Satire, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Früher waren Geburtstage eine wundervolle Sache... Was, zum Teufel, ist in der Zwischenzeit nur falsch gelaufen?!





	Von schwarzen Katzen und billigen Kuchen

Von schwarzen Katzen und billigen Kuchen

-  
-  
-

„Lebenskunst besteht zu 90 Prozent aus der Fähigkeit, mit Menschen auszukommen, die man nicht leiden kann.“ - Samuel Goldwyn

-  
-  
-

Als ich ein Kind war, waren Geburtstage das Größte für mich. 

Bereits Wochen im Voraus habe ich jeden Tag mindestens dreimal ausgerechnet, wie viele Tage, Stunden oder gar Minuten es bis zu meinem Geburtstag waren, und jeden Menschen, der mir über den Weg lief, darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt…Ob ich diesen Menschen nun kannte oder nicht. Ungefähr eine Woche vor dem großen Ereignis bekam ich des Nachts kaum noch ein Auge zu, denn welch ein herrlicher Zeitvertreib war es doch darüber nachzugrübeln, welch wundervolle Geschenke mich in diesem Jahr wieder erwarten würden. 

Und dann, als endlich der große Tag gekommen war, weckte mich am Morgen der herrliche Geruch von einem frisch gebackenen Kuchen, welchen mir meine Mutter in einer Art heiliger Zeremonie an mein Bett brachte, während sie die vielen Kerzen auf dem Kuchen mit den Worten „Happy Birthday to you!“ entzündete, welche ich dann mit klopfendem Herzen auspusten durfte.

Nach einem großen Stück Geburtstagskuchen warf ich mich dann in meine besten Festtagsgewänder und machte mich frohen Gemüts auf zur Schule. Ich wusste natürlich ganz genau, dass ich an diesem Tag wie ein König behandelt werden würde, denn an diesem Tag war ICH die wichtigste und bedeutendste Person in der Schule. Immerhin hatte ich Geburtstag! Und das bedeutete, dass ICH mir an diesem Tag die Spiele aussuchen durfte, die in der Pause gespielt werden würden, und dass ICH im Sportunterricht bestimmen durfte, wer mit mir in ein Team kam. Natürlich waren alle anderen Kinder ganz versessen darauf, mit dem Geburtstagskind in eine Gruppe zu kommen, doch ich wusste, dass ich einen ruhigen Kopf bewahren und ganz objektiv an die Sache herangehen musste, sodass ich selbstverständlich meine besten Freunde in die Gruppe wählte. 

Selbst die Lehrerin gratulierte mir höchstpersönlich zu meinem Geburtstag und stimmte zusammen mit der gesamten Klasse ein Geburtstagslied ein. Dann verteilte ich die Einladungen zu meiner Geburtstagsparty, die am Wochenende bei mir gefeiert werden sollte, und die ich natürlich bereits Monate im Voraus hingebungsvoll gebastelt hatte. Ich lud all meine Klassenkameraden und auch ein paar Schüler aus der Parallelklasse ein, denn ich war natürlich schlau und wusste, dass mir jede der eingeladenen Personen ein Geschenk schuldig war. 

Am Nachmittag tänzelte ich dann nach Hause und nahm mit zittrigen und schweißnassen Fingern die bunt verpackten Geschenke entgegen, welche meine Eltern mir voller Stolz überreichten. Ich betrachtete diese dann für einen Augenblick und versuchte diesen magischen Moment bis aufs Äußerste auszukosten und für immer in meiner Erinnerung zu speichern, bevor ich das Geschenkpapier dann in kleine bunte Fetzen zerriss, nur um dann voller Freude den Inhalt zu begutachten. Meine Eltern wussten immer ganz genau, was ich mir wünschte. Vielleicht, weil ich ihnen jedes Jahr eine unauffällige dreiseitige Liste mit all den Dingen zusteckte, die ich haben wollte.

Am Abend kamen dann meine Großeltern und meine vielen Tanten und Onkel vorbei, was wirklich toll war. Wir setzten uns zusammen, spielten lustige Spiele und aßen alle zusammen mein Lieblingsessen, Spaghetti. Und am Ende gab es noch viel mehr Geschenke und ich durfte mehr als eine Stunde länger aufbleiben als an anderen Tagen. Noch Wochen später wurde mir ganz warm ums Herz, wenn ich an diesen ereignisreichen Tag dachte, und voller Ungeduld fieberte ich bereits meinem nächsten Geburtstag entgegen.

Ja. FRÜHER waren Geburtstage eine wundervolle Sache... Was, zum Teufel, ist in der Zwischenzeit nur falsch gelaufen?!

-  
-  
-

05:35 Uhr. Der Wecker klingelt. 

Der Weckton ist diese unglaublich nervige Titelmusik aus dieser einen alten Fernsehshow, in welcher man die gegebenen Antworten mit Fragen beantworten muss. Ich taste nach dem Aus-Schalter und drehe mich um. Scheiß Wecker, der kann mich mal...!

05:45 Uhr. Der Wecker klingelt.

Dämliche Schlummerfunktion. Da will man den Wecker ausschalten und er geht trotzdem zehn Minuten später wieder los. Zum Kotzen. Und diese grässliche Musik! Ich will den Weckton schon seit längerem ändern, vielleicht in einen freundlichen Death-Metal-Song mit viel Doublebass und munterem Gekreische... Solche Musik würde meine Stimmung am Morgen gebührend widerspiegeln. Ich schlage so lange auf den Wecker ein bis er aus geht. Dann drehe ich mich um - Nur noch fünf Minuten Schlaf...

06:53 Uhr. Ich wache auf und stelle zu meinem Entsetzen fest, dass es draußen bereits hell ist. Ich habe verschlafen. Scheiße, scheiße! Ich springe aus meinem Bett und hechte ins Bad, während ich mich frage, warum mein scheiß Wecker schon wieder nicht geklingelt hat. Ich sollte mir einen neuen zulegen, vielleicht einen dieser hochmodernen Teile, die zwanzig Minuten vor dem Klingeln damit anfangen, das Licht heller zu drehen und den Geruch von Kaffee zu versprühen und solche neumodischen Sachen, zu denen stinknormale Wecker niemals in der Lage wären.

Zum Duschen bleibt keine Zeit, also sprühe ich mir bloß ein wenig Deo unter die Achseln. Meine Freundin wird sich darüber beschweren, wenn ich sie heute Abend treffe, sie merkt so etwas sofort. Beziehungen können eine Tortur sein. Als ich noch Single war, war so etwas nie ein Problem, da konnte ich stinken, soviel ich wollte. Na gut, vielleicht nicht. Die Kollegen auf der Arbeit würden sich sicher beschweren, wenn ich das ganze Büro voll stinken würde. Wenn ich, beispielsweise, eine ganze Woche einfach nicht duschen würde. Mit Begründungen wie „Meine Dusche ist defekt und mein Telefon, mit dem ich einen Fachmann hätte anfordern können, ebenfalls.“, oder „Ich habe letztens im Fernsehen eine Reportage darüber gesehen, wie ein Mann unter der Dusche vom Blitz erschlagen wurde, und diesem Risiko wollte ich mich keinesfalls aussetzen!“. Oder der Klassiker: „Duschen ist kein Heavy Metal!“ Ich würde zu gern die Gesichter sehen und natürlich hören können, was sie dabei denken. Oder, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, vielleicht auch nicht.

Ich gehe auf die Toilette und wasche mir die Hände und kämme mir die Haare (nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge), dann kehre ich zurück in mein Schlafzimmer und ziehe mich an. Und das alles natürlich in einem unverschämten Tempo, immerhin habe ich verschlafen! Dann gehe ich in die Küche und schalte das Radio an. Werbung. Ich schalte das Radio wieder aus. Ich mache die Kaffeemaschine an und während sich diese darauf vorbereitet, mir meinen Kaffee zu produzieren, laufe ich zur Haustür und hole die Post rein. Mein Haus ist nämlich eines der ersten Häuser, das morgens die Post bekommt und das ist einer der wenigen Gründe, für die es sich wirklich lohnt hier wohnen zu bleiben.

Ich lege die Zeitung auf meinen Tisch und überfliege die wenigen Briefe und Prospekte. Brief vom Finanzamt, Brief von der Werkstatt, Sie haben gewonnen, Sie haben gewonnen, Brief von der Tante, Brief von der anderen Tante und dem Onkel, den ich nie leiden konnte - Was wollen die alle von mir? Findet demnächst wieder eines dieser langweiligen Familientreffen statt? -, Brief von der Bank und... Grundgütiger!

Das letzte Schriftstück, das in meiner Hand liegt ist ein Werbeprospekt eines Internet-Kaufhauses, bei dem ich vor Kurzen ein paar Klamotten bestellt habe, und auf der Frontseite prangen in großen roten Buchstaben die Worte: „Wir wünschen Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag und geben ihnen 10% Rabatt auf alles außer Tiernahrung“. 

Meine Augen weiten sich und ich lasse den Prospekt langsam sinken. Zehn Prozent Rabatt, der Wahnsinn! - Nein, natürlich weiten sich meine Augen, weil ich meinen Geburtstag total vergessen habe. Ich habe gestern nicht daran gedacht und auch vorgestern nicht. Letzte Woche vielleicht einmal kurz, aber das war es auch schon. Ich habe meinen Geburtstag vergessen und werde nun durch die bescheuertste Art und Weise daran erinnert, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Großartig, ich habe Geburtstag. Das erklärt dann wohl auch die Briefe von meinen Tanten und die Tatsache, dass meine Freundin mitten in der Nacht versucht hat, mich anzurufen. 

Äußerlich ziemlich gelassen doch innerlich völlig zerrüttet trinke ich meinen Kaffee und rauche mir eine Zigarette. Nach kurzem Überlegen stecke ich mir noch eine an - Sicher ist sicher, und zu spät auf der Arbeit bin ich so oder so - , dann nehme ich meinen Schlüssel und verlasse die Sicherheit meiner Wohnung. Ich laufe die Treppe hinab und hinaus auf die Straße, dann steige ich in mein Auto und starte den Motor. Ich fahre an und lege abrupt eine Vollbremsung hin, als eine Katze sich in eben diesem Augenblick dazu entscheidet, die Straße vor mir zu überqueren. Es ist eine schwarze Katze und sie hat es verdammt eilig. 

Wäre ich nun ein abergläubiger Mensch, hätte mir dieser Anblick den sowieso schon sehr schlecht gestarteten Tag vollends versaut. Ich habe mal von einer Frau gehört, irgendeine bekannte Schauspielerin oder Sängerin, die so abergläubig war, dass sie, sobald sie eine schwarze Katze gesehen hatte, kehrt gemacht und zurück nach Hause gegangen war. Ich stelle mir manchmal vor, wie die Fans in der Konzerthalle auf den Auftritt warten und der Veranstalter ihnen dann erklären muss, dass das Konzert leider aufgrund einer schwarzen Katze verschoben werden muss. Und dann stelle ich mir vor, was mein Chef dazu sagen würde, wenn ich ihn morgens anrufen würde um ihm zu sagen, dass ich eine schwarze Katze gesehen habe und deshalb nicht auf die Arbeit kommen kann. Ich stelle mir seinen Gesichtsausdruck vor und bin wahnsinnig froh, dass ich kein abergläubiger Mensch bin.

Ich mache mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit und achte dabei akribisch darauf, das Tempo-Limit einzuhalten. Auf ein Erinnerungsfoto an diesen wunderschönen Tag bin ich alles andere als scharf, und zu spät bin ich ja eh. Ich schalte das Radio an. Werbung. Diesmal lasse ich sie laufen. 

Ich komme auf der Arbeit an und fahre auf den Firmenparkplatz. Da ich zu spät dran bin und nicht dazu bereit, in der hinterletzten Ecke zu parken, stelle ich mich in zweiter Reihe vor die Autos zweier Kollegen von denen ich weiß, dass sie grundsätzlich länger auf der Arbeit bleiben als ich. 

Ich steige aus meinem Wagen, verschließe die Tür und zünde mir auf dem Weg zum Haupteingang eine weitere Zigarette an. Eine Gewohnheits-Zigarette, die ich grundsätzlich rauche.

Dann betrete ich die Firma und gehe in mein Büro, und sofort bereue ich, mir an diesem Tag nicht Urlaub genommen oder mich wenigstens krank habe schreiben zu lassen. Die gesamte Belegschaft (nur zur Info, ich arbeite in einem Großraumbüro) erhebt sich, als sie mich sieht und stimmt ein Geburtstagslied an. Als das Lied zu Ende ist, blicken mir unzählige Augenpaare erwartungsvoll entgegen, so als müsse ich nun in Freudentränen ausbrechen oder wenigstens jedem meiner Kollegen einzeln die Hand schütteln und mich für dieses wundervolle Geschenk zu bedanken. Stattdessen lächele ich einfach wohlwollend in die Runde und spreche ein allgemeines Dankeschön aus, und damit schaffe ich es auch, die Meute zufrieden zu stimmen. 

Ich gehe zu meinem Schreibtisch und versuche dabei so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, doch sobald ich mich setze folgt bereits die nächste Überraschung.

Meine Kollegen platzieren einen mit einer Plastikverpackung umhüllten Schokoladenkuchen auf meinem Schreibtisch und nicken mir aufmunternd zu. Discounterware, wie ein prüfender Blick zeigt. Auf der Ablaufplakette prangt das heutige Datum. „Lass es dir schmecken!“, sagt Ed, mein Kollege, der mir genau gegenüber sitzt. Dann klopft er mir auf den Rücken.

Erneut strahle ich in die Runde, obwohl mir eher zum Kotzen zumute ist. Dann öffne ich zögerlich die Plastikverpackung, natürlich unter den wachsamen Augen meiner Kollegen, und breche ein Stück von dem Kuchen ab. Ich habe keine andere Wahl, als mir dieses in den Mund zu schieben, zu kauen und zu schlucken. „Köstlich!“, bringe ich hervor, und ich bin schockiert, wie einfach mir die Lüge über die Lippen geht. 

Betrachten wir doch mal die Realität- Jeder Mensch lügt mindestens zehn bis zwanzig Mal am Tag, und das meist völlig unbewusst. Aus reiner Höflichkeit lügen wir, fast all die Dinge, die wir im Smalltalk sagen, sind gelogen. Wenn dich jemand fragt, wie es dir heute geht, etwa ein Nachbar oder ein Verkäufer im Supermarkt, dann antwortest du automatisch „Gut, und selbst?“. Die antworten das Gleiche, und so ist jeder glücklich und geht seiner Wege. Wenn dich jemand fragt wie es dir geht und du sagst „Oh, heute geht es mir gar nicht gut. Wissen Sie, mein Hamster ist gestern gestorben und ich habe solch einen Stress mit meiner Freundin, und die Arbeit ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal war. Ich glaube, ich bekomme eine Grippe, und der Gedanke, Sie mit diesen Worten vielleicht angesteckt zu haben, macht mich unendlich traurig!“, zerstört das nur einen deiner sozialen Kontakte. 

Den Menschen ist es unangenehm, wenn du sie mit deinen Problemen belastest, denn sie haben vermutlich selbst genug davon. Es ist ihnen ganz und gar lästig. Ich selbst wäre auch nicht besonders scharf darauf, wenn ein beinahe Wildfremder seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte vor mir ausbreitet. So etwas bedrückt nur. Also lügen wir, um uns selbst und den Menschen um uns herum sehr viel Leid zu ersparen.

Mein Telefon klingelt, und dieses Klingeln macht mir bewusst, dass ich noch nicht einmal meinen Computer eingeschaltet habe, und dass der Schokoladenkuchen noch immer auf meinem Schreibtisch steht. Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen und hebe ab. Es ist die Frau von der Zentrale, die mich darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass sich ein Mitarbeiter nicht gut fühlt und gerne nach Hause fahren würde, was ihm jedoch nicht möglich ist, da mein Auto quer vor dem seinen steht. Ich versichere ihr, dass ich meinen Wagen natürlich umgehend wegfahren werde und lege mir auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz allerlei Verwünschungen zurecht, die ich dem kranken Mitarbeiter mit auf seinen Weg geben kann. Letztendlich bleibt es jedoch bei einer höflichen Entschuldigung und einem „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Besserung“, obwohl mir innerlich eher nach einem „Schmor in der Hölle!“ zumute ist. 

Diese Leute sind mir die liebsten. Jene, die sich trotz offensichtlichen Erkältungsbeschwerden auf die Arbeit schleppen, bloß um eine halbe Stunde später wieder heim geschickt zu werden. Solche Leute sind einfach scharf auf Anerkennung. „Seht her, ich bin krank, doch ich gehe trotzdem auf die Arbeit. Ich sollte eigentlich im Bett liegen bleiben um mich auszukurieren aber ich liebe meinen Job so sehr, dass ich trotzdem arbeiten komme, und ohne mich würde hier doch sowieso nichts laufen. Ich stecke euch zwar jetzt alle mit meiner Krankheit an, doch eigentlich solltet ihr mich dafür als Helden feiern!“

Ich parke mein Auto nun doch auf dem hinterletzten Parkplatz und muss auf dem Weg zurück zum Haupteingang nießen. Ich schwöre, wenn ich jetzt krank werde, statte ich dem Haus des armen kranken Kollegen einen Besuch ab, und dann zwinge ich ihn dazu ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen zu essen, oder noch besser, den ganzen Kuchen auf einmal. Oder vielleicht ist er abergläubig - Dann schenke ich ihm eine schwarze Katze und er wird garantiert nie wieder auf der Arbeit erscheinen.

Mit diesen mehr oder minder bösartigen Racheplänen betrete ich erneut das Büro, setze mich an meinen Schreibtisch und schalte den Computer ein. Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist es ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag, voller Probleme und Beschwerden und Kollegen, die sich in der Mittagspause über das gestrige Fußballspiel oder die dreizehnte Wiederholung einer schmalzigen Doku-Soap unterhalten. 

Kurz vor der Mittagspause schaue ich dann auf mein Handy und registriere zwölf Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Elf von meiner Freundin und einer von meiner Telefongesellschaft. Die Telefongesellschaft rufe ich zurück, der Freundin schicke ich eine SMS. „Sorry, habe mein Handy aus. Viel Stress auf der Arbeit. Was gibt es? Love you, Kuss.“ Auf diese SMS reagiert sie, indem sie die Nummer meiner Arbeit anruft, und nun muss ich doch ihre Geburtstagswünsche und die Beschwerden, warum ich diese Wünsche nicht schon viel früher entgegengenommen habe (sprich, warum ich nicht an mein verdammtes Handy gehe, wenn sie versucht mich anzurufen), über mich ergehen lassen. Ich verspreche ihr, dass wir am Abend zusammen essen gehen, und das stimmt sie gnädig. Mit verzückter Stimme erklärt sie mir, dass sie ja auch ein Geschenk für mich hat, und ich tue so, als könnte ich nun vor Spannung den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken.

Wir beenden das Gespräch mit einem obligatorischen „Ich liebe dich!“ und beim Auflegen denke ich mir, dass meine Freundin gewiss wieder in so ein piekfeines Schickimicki-Restaurant gehen will, in dem ein Glas Cola sieben Euro fünfzig oder so kostet. Aber egal, schließlich habe ich nur einmal im Jahr Geburtstag und da ist es völlig verständlich, dass meine Freundin auch davon profitieren will. Zumindest erspart es mir heute das Kochen. 

Apropos Kochen... Suchend blicke ich mich auf dem Boden unmittelbar unter meinem Schreibtisch um. Als ich diesen, bis auf meinen randvollen Mülleimer, leer auffinde, wird mir schmerzhaft bewusst, dass ich meine Tasche daheim vergessen habe, und dass ich heute morgen weder daran gedacht habe, mir ein Brot zu schmieren noch mir Geld einzustecken. Ich blicke auf meinen Schreibtisch und sehe eine noch halb volle Flasche Wasser von letzter Woche. Ich beäuge sie kritisch, dann nehme ich einen Schluck. Schmeckt noch halbwegs passabel, auch wenn ich Wasser ohne Kohlensäure normalerweise nicht abkann. Dann knurrt mein Magen. Mein Blick wandert weiter und ich sehe... Nein. So verzweifelt, den Kuchen zu essen, bin ich noch lange nicht. Ich verfrachte ihn in eine meiner Schubladen und vergesse seine Existenz.

Die Arbeit geht weiter. Und sie zieht sich. Ich verkünde meinen Kollegen, dass ich heute pünktlich Feierabend machen werde und sie sagen Dinge wie „Selbstverständlich, immerhin hast du heute Geburtstag!“ oder „Es hat mich gewundert, dass du heute überhaupt zur Arbeit gekommen bist!“ und lächeln mir aufmunternd zu. Ich wünsche mir selbst, heute nicht zur Arbeit gekommen zu sein, doch die Zeiten, in denen ich mir an meinem Geburtstag einen Tag frei genommen habe, sind schon lange vorbei. Meist war es dann nämlich genau dieser Tag, der mir für etwas Wichtiges gefehlt hatte, für einen Konzertbesuch, der unglücklicherweise auf einen Wochentag fällt oder ähnliches. 

Ich mache mein Versprechen wahr und verlasse pünktlich um Vier das Büro, und ich meine, den ein oder anderen vorwurfsvollen Blick in meinem Rücken zu spüren. Ich glaube, meine Kollegen haben bis zum Schluss darauf gehofft, dass an diesem Tag irgendetwas Großartiges geschehen würde, dass ich beispielsweise heimlich verschwinden und mit einem riesengroßen Tablett belegter Kaviar- und Garnelenschnittchen und einer noch größeren Flasche Champagner wiederkehren würde. Sie halten nämlich große Stücke auf sich und denken, sie hätten es VERDIENT, dass ich ihnen so etwas biete, wohingegen sie als Gegenleistung nichts anderes zu tun brauchen als mir zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren und mir mit zwanzig Leuten einen Schokoladenkuchen zu kaufen, der im Endeffekt vielleicht zwei Euro kostet.

Wo ich gerade den Kuchen erwähne- DEN habe ich natürlich in meiner Schublade liegen lassen... Vielleicht findet ihn heute Abend die Putzfrau, die freut sich bestimmt. 

Vor dem Haupteingang stelle ich fest, dass es angefangen hat, zu regnen. Ich nehme den Weg zu meinem Auto im Sprint und bin trotzdem klatschnass, als ich es erreiche. Ich schicke einen Dankesgruß an den armen todkranken Menschen, der mir das eingebrockt hat, und hoffe, dass seine leichte Erkältung ihn für Wochen ans Bett fesselt. 

Als ich zu Hause ankomme, ist mein erster Weg der zum Kühlschrank. Ich greife nach einem Fertig-Hamburger und esse ihn, ohne ihn in die Mikrowelle zu schieben. Er schmeckt köstlich, und ich esse direkt noch einen. Dann mache ich mir eine Flasche Bier auf und stoße mit mir selbst auf meinen Geburtstag an - Happy Birthday to me! Ich führe die Flasche zu meinem Mund und schmecke den wundervoll herben Geschmack auf meinen Lippen... Dann klingelt es an der Tür und ich lasse die Flasche prompt zurück im Kühlschrank verschwinden.

Innerlich fluchend gehe ich zur Tür und sobald ich sie öffne fällt mir meine Freundin um den Hals. „Hallo Schatz!“, sage ich und klopfe ihr auf den Rücken. Sie strahlt mich an und gibt mir einen Kuss. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hase!“, meint sie, bevor sie mich loslässt und die Wohnung betritt. 

„Du hättest mir ruhig Bescheid geben können, dass du heute so früh daheim bist!“, meint sie. „Ich bin rein zufällig vorbeigefahren und habe dein Auto gesehen, sonst wäre ich erst in zwei Stunden bei dir gewesen. Übrigens...“ Sie hebt missbilligend eine Augenbraue. „Dein Atem riecht komisch - Du hast doch nicht etwa getrunken?!“

Schön wärs, denke ich mir und innerlich verdrehe ich die Augen. Da trinkt man einen Schluck Bier und die Freundin schmeckt es beim Küssen. „Nein, habe ich nicht.“, entgegne ich und setze meinen unschuldigsten Blick auf. Sie glaubt mir nicht, das sehe ich an ihrem Blick, doch sie sagt auch nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen wechselt sie das Thema. „Ich habe mit deiner Mutter telefoniert!“, meint sie. „Sie will heute auch noch vorbei kommen!“ 

Nur meine Mutter? Okay. Darauf bin ich gefasst. Aber... „Seit wann telefonierst du mit meiner Mutter?“

„Ach, wir reden nur ab und zu miteinander.“, meint sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, die mir signalisiert, dass die beiden mindestens jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag ein ausführliches Gespräch führen. Und in diesem geht es höchstwahrscheinlich um mich.

„Ich habe auch ein Geschenk!“, sagt meine Freundin dann, und strahlend greift sie in ihre kleine, grell pinke Kunstlederhandtasche und zieht einen roten Briefumschlag heraus. „Hier, für dich!“ Sie reicht mir den Umschlag und setzt ein erwartungsvolles Gesicht auf. 

In dem Umschlag befindet sich ein bunt bedrucktes Blatt Papier, auf welchem in großen Druckbuchstaben die Überschrift „Gutschein“ prangt. Ich ahne Schlimmes, lese jedoch mutig weiter. Kurz darauf wünsche ich mir, ich hätte ein großes Feuer gemacht und den Umschlag hinein geworfen.

„Oh...“, sage ich, und ich muss schlucken. „Das ist... ähm... wirklich toll!“ Ich versuche freudig zu lächeln, was mir jedoch kläglich misslingt. Um meine Freundin zu täuschen, reicht es jedoch allemal. 

„Ja, nicht?“, meint sie und plappert munter drauf los. „Ich hatte schon SO lange vor, das mit dir zu unternehmen, aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen, dich darauf anzusprechen. Und dann dachte ich, hey, das wäre doch ein perfektes Geburtstagsgeschenk! Stell dir vor, ein Wellness-Wochenende zu zweit! Nur wir beide! Wir lassen uns professionell massieren, gehen in die Sauna, lassen uns Schlammmasken machen - was deiner Haut übrigens wirklich mal gut tun würde -, und dann...“

Ich schalte die Stimme ab und sehe meiner Freundin dabei zu wie sie ihren Mund bewegt, immer wieder und immer wieder und eindeutig viel zu lange. Ich versuche an etwas Erfreuliches zu denken. Heute ist mein Geburtstag! ...Nein, eindeutig nicht erfreulich genug... Mir fällt einfach nichts Erfreuliches ein... Ob sie auf dieser Wellness-Farm wohl Bier verkaufen? Das wäre super. Dann müsste ich die Schlammmasken zumindest nicht nüchtern über mich ergehen lassen...

„Was meinst du, Schatz?“

Ich schrecke auf. Meine Freundin hat mir eine Frage gestellt, doch ich habe nicht zugehört. Kein Problem, einfach lächeln und nicken. „Ja... Ja.“ meine ich nur, und diese Antwort lässt das Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht noch größer werden.

„Wundervoll! Dann lass uns direkt losfahren!“

Ich ahne, dass ich mit meiner Antwort gerade einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen habe.

„Ähm... okay...?“, sage ich nur, um mich nicht zu verraten, und wende mich zögerlich in Richtung Tür.

„Deine Mutter wird sich sicher UNGLAUBLICH freuen, wenn wir gleich bei ihr aufkreuzen und sie zum Essen einladen!“

Meine Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen, was meine Freundin zum Glück nicht bemerkt, da ich mich ja intelligenterweise der Tür zugewandt habe. Ich muss hart schlucken. „Ja... Sie wird sich sicherlich freuen...“, sage ich ohne Begeisterung.

Und nicht WIR werden sie zum Essen einladen. ICH werde derjenige sein, der sowohl meine Freundin als auch meine Mutter zum Essen einladen wird, und das ist natürlich selbstverständlich, da ich ja Geburtstag habe und somit meine Spendierhosen trage. Klar, ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich heute Morgen auf der Arbeit keine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen, nur weil ich Geburtstag habe. JEDER bei uns in der Firma bekommt an seinem Geburtstag eine Gehaltserhöhung, ist doch logisch...

Mit sarkastischen Gedanken halte ich meiner Freundin lächelnd die Tür auf, laufe lächelnd die Treppe hinunter und halte ihr natürlich auch lächelnd die Beifahrertür auf. Immer noch lächelnd fahre ich los. Lächelnd, den ganzen Weg über lächelnd, sodass es sich anfühlt, als wären meine Mundwinkel in dieser Position festgetackert worden. Das wäre schön... Schön blutig. So könnte ich dem Essen entgehen und direkt ins Krankenhaus fahren. Tackert mir doch bitte jemand die Mundwinkel fest!

„Da sind wir auch schon!“, ruft meine Freundin, und beinahe wäre ich einfach an dem Haus meiner Mutter vorbei gefahren. 

Ich will gerade nach einem Parkplatz suchen und den Motor ausschalten, doch da sehe ich meine Mutter bereits fröhlich winkend in der Einfahrt stehen. 

„Ich dachte, wir wollten sie überraschen.“, sage ich zu meiner Freundin, mit mehr als nur einem leichten Vorwurf in meiner Stimme, und sie zuckt bloß mit ihren Schultern. „Ich wollte das Ganze ein wenig beschleunigen und habe ihr eine SMS geschrieben.“

Bevor ich die Gelegenheit habe, etwas zu erwidern, kommt meine Mutter auch schon mit schnellen Schritten auf das Auto zu und reißt die Fahrertür auf. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz!“, ruft sie und zieht mich in eine Umarmung. Oder eher in eine halbe Umarmung, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich mit meinem Fuß auf der Kupplung stehe und eine meiner Hände noch das Lenkrad umklammert. Mir fällt auf, dass sie mich Schatz nennt, genau wie meine Freundin. Ein wirklich grässlicher Name, Schatz.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich!“ Es kommt mir vor wie ein Déjà-vu, als sie in ihrer kleinen Handtasche herumkramt und mir einen Briefumschlag in die Hand drückt. 'Nicht noch ein Wellness-Wochenende', schießt es mir durch den Kopf. 'Bitte, bitte nicht noch ein Wellness-Wochenende!' Ich öffne den Umschlag und mein Herz bleibt beinahe stehen als ich das Wort 'Gutschein' lese. Doch als ich weiterlese, ist es zum Glück bloß ein Essens-Gutschein für ein teures Restaurant in der Innenstadt.

„Gefällt es dir?“, fragt meine Mutter, bevor ich überhaupt zu Ende gelesen habe. „Ich dachte, wir könnten heute doch dort essen gehen!“ Sie tätschelt meine Schulter und setzt sich nach hinten ins Auto. Ich blicke erneut auf den Gutschein und sehe, dass ihr mein Geburtstag genau Vierunddreißig Euro wert ist. Toll. Ich verstehe die Anspielung genau und wünsche mir, ich wäre heute zumindest hundert Jahre älter geworden. Mit vierunddreißig Euro bekomme ich in diesem teuren Schuppen noch nicht einmal die Getränke bezahlt. 

Es hilft jedoch alles nichts. Kaum, dass ich mich versehe, werden wir bereits von einem überfreundlichen Kellner an einen Platz am Fenster geführt und ich habe mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass mein Leben einfach bloß an mir vorüberzieht. Ohne, dass ich irgendeinen Einfluss darauf nehmen kann und ohne, dass ich irgendetwas dagegen tun kann. Ich denke an eine Kinderserie, in welcher die Tochter eines Außerirdischen die Zeit anhalten kann, indem sie bloß ihre Zeigefinger miteinander verbindet. So etwas würde ich auch gerne können!

Wir werden gefragt, was wir trinken möchten, und meine Freundin und meine Mutter bestellen sich beide ein stilles Wasser. Nach kurzem Überlegen bestelle ich mir ein Bier, was mir prompt tadelnde Blicke einbringt. Das macht mir jedoch gar nichts - immerhin ist es MEIN Geburtstag, und wenn ich mich schon nicht amüsieren darf, dann doch gewiss etwas Anständiges trinken.

„Es ist doch wirklich herrlich hier!“, meint meine Mutter, und sie betrachtet verzückt das Ambiente. „Wir sollten öfters herkommen, nicht?“ Meine Freundin stimmt ihr sofort zu und ich tue einfach so, als hätte ich gar nicht zugehört. Da haben sie noch nicht einmal auf die Speisekarte geschaut und schon sind sie im Begriff, diesen Schuppen zu ihrem Stamm-Restaurant zu ernennen. 

Wir erhalten unsere Getränke zusammen mit unseren Speisekarten und stoßen zusammen auf meinen Geburtstag an. Ich trinke einen großen Schluck Bier bevor ich die Speisekarte mit zittrigen Fingern und einem unguten Gefühl im Magen öffne. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Inhalt und genehmige mir sofort zwei weitere große Schlucke Bier. 

Ich schiele nervös zu meinen beiden Begleiterinnen hinüber, welche bereits mit gierigen Augen die Karte studieren. „Oh, das klingt doch gut, was meinst du? Pochiertes Bio-Ei mit frischen Pfifferlingen im Kartoffel–Schnittlauchfond! Oder hier, Entenstopfleberparfait mit Kaisergranat und karamellisierter Grapefruit, entzückend!“

Ich nehme mir vor, mir eine Currywurst mit Pommes zu bestellen, finde jedoch keine solche auf der Karte. Haben die hier nur diesen teuren Edelfraß? Ich hoffe, die Damen bestellen sich weder Vorspeise noch Nachtisch.

Der Kellner kommt, um unsere Bestellung entgegen zu nehmen. Meine Freundin bestellt sich Seeteufelbäckchen mit gebackenem Soft-Shell-Krebs, und meine Mutter das Filet vom Galloway-Rind mit Ochsenschwanzkruste. Für beides zusammen hätte ich heute mindestens siebzig Jahre alt werden müssen, wollte ich mit dem Gutschein meiner Mutter bezahlen. Ich vergleiche kurz die Preise und komme zu dem Schluss, dass mich dies nicht wirklich weiterbringt. Ich bestelle meinen Begleitern doch kein teures Essen und gebe mich mit einer Vorspeise zufrieden. So bestelle ich mir Kalbsleber mit Kartoffelpürree. Die ist zwar auch ganz schön teuer, aber zumindest weiß ich genau, was auf mich zukommt. Im Gegensatz zu meiner Mutter mit ihrer seltsamen Ochsenschwanzkruste. Das klingt bereits eklig und ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie es schmeckt.

Die Frauen unterhalten sich weiter und sie versuchen mich in ihr Gespräch mit einzubeziehen. Sie fragen mich, wie es auf meiner Arbeit läuft, was meiner Meinung nach kein besonders gutes Gesprächsthema ist. Ich erzähle ihnen, dass meine Kollegen mir einen Kuchen geschenkt haben, und sie finden das fantastisch. „Du hast ja nette Kollegen!“, meint meine Mutter, und meine Freundin pflichtet ihr bei. „So etwas würden 'meine' Kollegen nie für mich tun!“ Ich lache leicht und spüle einen sarkastischen Kommentar mit Bier hinunter. Dann bremse ich mich. Ich darf nicht so viel trinken, denn ich bin nicht bereit, noch ein weiteres Bier zu bestellen. Für den Preis bekomme ich im Laden mindestens einen Sixpack. 

Meine Freundin möchte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr Handy klingelt und sie mit einem breiten Grinsen aufspringt und Richtung Toilette verschwindet. Und ich frage mich, ob ich wissen möchte, mit wem sie da telefoniert oder nicht. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht ganz sicher. Meine Mutter nutzt die Gelegenheit, ein wenig in meiner Privatsphäre herumzustochern. 

„Und wie geht es dir, mein Lieber?“, fragt sie, und ich antworte knapp, dass es mir wirklich toll geht. 

„Und wie läuft es in deiner Beziehung?“ Ich sage super, es läuft wirklich prächtig, obwohl ich bereits seit längerer Zeit darüber nachdenke, Schluss zu machen. Da sind sie wieder, die kleinen Lügen, die uns unseren Alltag erleichtern. Würde ich meiner Mutter meine Probleme offen darlegen, würde sie dies bloß unnötig aufregen, und so wie ich sie kenne, würde sie meiner Freundin bei nächster Gelegenheit von meinem Plan, mit ihr Schluss zu machen, berichten. Warum bin ich eigentlich noch mit ihr zusammen, wenn ich doch so wenig für sie empfinde? Ist es die Gewohnheit? Die Angst, Gefühle zu verletzen oder Erwartungen zu enttäuschen? Warum zum Teufel denken wir so viel darüber nach, was unser Handeln für Konsequenzen für andere Personen haben könnte und halten uns zurück? Ich muss unwillkürlich an einen Spruch denken, den ich mal auf einer Postkarte gelesen habe: 'Wir sollten manchmal einfach das tun, was uns glücklich macht, und nicht das, was vielleicht am besten ist. ' Wie so viele Dinge im Leben ist so etwas leicht gesagt, aber schwer umzusetzen. 

„Und habt ihr schon darüber nachgedacht..., naja...“ Sie druckst ein wenig herum und nippt an ihrem Wasser. „Irgendwann einmal zu heiraten?“

Ich blicke meine Mutter an, als wäre ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Sie fragt mich doch gerade nicht ernsthaft... 

„Naja, ich meine ja nur...“, fährt sie fort, als sie meine Verblüffung bemerkt. „Du bist ja nun auch nicht mehr der Jüngste... Und für Kinder ist es auch irgendwann zu spät... Du weißt, wie sehr ich mir Enkelkinder wünsche und...“

Sie verstummt, als meine Freundin von der Toilette zurückkehrt, und ich bin ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie unser Gespräch unterbrochen hat. Andererseits bin ich auch sauer, dass sie in erster Linie weggegangen ist. Da stellt sich mir die Frage... „Mit wem hast du telefoniert?“

Sie macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach, nur mit einer Freundin. Sie brauchte ein paar Beziehungstipps, so von Frau zu Frau.“ Ich kaufe ihr diese Antwort nicht ganz ab, sie klingt zu sehr einstudiert. Ich erwidere jedoch nichts, denn in diesem Augenblick kommt das Essen.

Der Kellner muss unsere Gespräche belauscht haben, denn er bringt ganze Heerscharen seiner Kollegen mit, und bevor sie uns das Essen servieren singen sie mir im Kanon ein Geburtstagsständchen. Ich frage mich, ob sie das auch getan hätten, wenn ich mir tatsächlich bloß eine Vorspeise bestellt hätte, und auch, ob sie nun ein großzügiges Trinkgeld von mir erwarten und enttäuscht sind, wenn sie dieses nicht erhalten.

Lauter Menschen, die mich nicht einmal kennen, singen für mich. Und warum? Weil sie es als ihre Pflicht ansehen. Und sie merken nicht einmal, wie sehr sie mich damit in Verlegenheit bringen. Sie denken nicht daran, dass mir diese Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm sein könnte, und sie achten nicht auf die anderen Menschen im Restaurant, welche amüsiert zu uns hinüberblicken und hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuscheln. ICH denke daran. MIR ist es unangenehm. Und als das Lied zu Ende ist, muss ich klatschen und mich bedanken, und meine Mundwinkel fühlen sich erneut wie festgetackert an. 

Kurze Zeit darauf stochere ich in meinem Essen herum, ohne jegliche Lust, es zu probieren. Irgendetwas scheint mir den Appetit verdorben zu haben. Als meine Mutter mich darauf anspricht, dass ich ja gar nichts esse und ob mir das Essen denn nicht schmeckt, schüttele ich den Kopf und schneide ein großes Stück von der Leber ab. Ich schiebe es mir in den Mund und kaue mit einem genießerischen Gesichtsausdruck darauf herum. „Köstlich!“, sage ich, und diese Aussage gibt meinen Begleiterinnen erneut die Bestätigung, dass wir unbedingt öfters hier essen gehen sollten.

'Gerne', möchte ich sagen. 'Wenn ihr das bezahlt!', oder so etwas wie 'Kennst du Wayne? Wayne interessiert's!“, doch ich schlucke diese Aussagen unausgesprochen zusammen mit meinem Essen herunter. Ich fühle mich wie ein Gefangener in meinem eigenen Leben und ich bin froh, als unsere Teller endlich leer sind und der Kellner abräumt und mir die Rechnung fertig macht.

Ich bezahle die Rechnung ohne die Nerven zu verlieren und ohne zu klagen, und das nicht, weil es mir in diesem Restaurant so gut gefallen hat, sondern weil ich froh bin, es wieder verlassen zu dürfen. Ich gebe sogar ein Trinkgeld, allein der Höflichkeit halber. Schließlich kann der arme Kellner ja auch nichts dafür, dass er in diesem Schuppen arbeiten muss. Man muss nehmen, was man kriegen kann - Und wer wüsste dies wohl besser als ich!

Ich fahre zunächst meine Mutter nach Hause - Ich bedanke mich bei ihr für einen wundervollen Abend und sie bedankt sich im Gegenzug bei mir für die großzügige Einladung -, dann wende ich und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich gehe davon aus, dass meine Freundin den Abend noch ruhig bei mir ausklingen lassen möchte, wo ich auch wirklich nichts gegen habe, denn nach ein bisschen Ruhe und Entspannung steht mir der Sinn. Meine Freundin merkt zunächst gar nicht, wohin ich fahre, denn sie ist fleißig damit beschäftigt, eine SMS nach der anderen zu schreiben.

Auf einmal schreckt sie hoch und fragt mich, wohin ich denn fahren würde. Ich antworte ihr, und sie schüttelt den Kopf und sagt, dass wir unbedingt zu ihr nach Hause fahren müssen. 

„Warum das denn?“, frage ich, und das mit ehrlicher Verwirrung. „Wir fahren doch immer zu mir!“ Also warum zum Teufel heute nicht? Bloß weil ich Geburtstag habe, müssen wir doch nicht damit anfangen, sämtliche ungeschriebenen Regeln zwischen uns zu brechen!

„Weil...“ Meine Freundin überlegt kurz. „Weil ich... Weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich nicht vergessen habe, den Herd auszustellen!“

„Warum hattest du den Herd an?“, hake ich nach. „Du wusstest doch, dass wir Essen gehen!“

„Ja, aber...“ Ich merke, dass jedes Wort, das sie spricht, eine Lüge ist. Warum will sie denn unbedingt zu ihr nach Hause? Ich stehe total auf dem Schlauch. „Ich habe mir einen Tee gekocht.“

„Geht das nicht mit dem Wasserkocher?“ Kritisch runzele ich meine Stirn und meine Freundin seufzt frustriert.

„Mein Wasserkocher ist kaputt! Jetzt fahr einfach zu mir nach Hause, okay?!“ Ihre Stimme klingt gereizt und nervös blickt sie immer wieder auf ihr Handy.

Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was das alles soll, doch um des lieben Friedens willen wende ich tatsächlich bei nächster Gelegenheit und fahre zur Wohnung meiner Freundin. 

Mir fällt auf, dass das Radio die ganze Zeit über aus war, und ich schalte es ein. Werbung. Schaffe ich es denn nie, einen guten Song zu erwischen? Ich muss mir schleunigst ein neues Autoradio anschaffen, eines von denen, die CD's und USB-Sticks und den ganzen Kram abspielen können. Dann rege ich mich beim Autofahren vielleicht nicht mehr so oft auf. Ich schalte das Radio jedoch nicht ab, denn die Stimme des Kerls, der versucht seinen Zuhörern eine Unfallversicherung anzudrehen, ist immer noch einfacher zu ertragen als die absolute Stille, die zwischen meiner Freundin und mir herrscht. 

Wir erreichen unser Ziel gerade als die Werbung in die Nachrichten übergeht. Schwere Erdbeben in China, so so. Es ist beruhigend, dass es immer Leute gibt, die schlechter dran sind als man selbst. 

Ich parke das Auto und schalte den Motor ab, und sofort springt meine Freundin aus dem Auto und eilt zu ihrer Haustür. Sie drückt drei Mal auf die Klingel ihrer Wohnung. Sehr seltsam, dabei lebt sie allein. Muss ich mir Gedanken machen...?

Ich steige aus und schließe ab, und zögerlich folge ich meiner Freundin, die mittlerweile die Türe aufgeschlossen hat, in den beleuchteten Hausflur. „Wie geht es dir, Schatz?“, fragt sie sichtlich nervös und ich runzle die Stirn. 

„Ganz gut, denke ich“, antworte ich ihr. „Satt und... ein bisschen müde vielleicht. Ich habe Lust, mich mit dir auf ein Sofa zu setzen und zu schauen, was so im Fernseher läuft. Irgendeinen Film schauen, ein Glas Wein trinken...“ Das Übliche halt. Darauf habe ich jetzt wirklich Lust.

„Das... hört sich gut an“, meint meine Freundin in einem Tonfall, der das genaue Gegenteil besagt. „Vielleicht ein andermal, in Ordnung?“

Wir gehen die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf und mich beschleicht das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dieser ätzende Tag doch noch nicht ganz vorbei ist. 

Meine Freundin schließt die Tür mit zittrigen Fingern auf und betritt ihre Wohnung. Sie macht das Licht an. Wir stehen in dem kurzen Flur, von welchem aus man Wohn- und Schlafzimmer und die Küche betreten kann. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer ist geschlossen und meine Freundin läuft zielsicher auf sie zu und bedeutet mir, ihr zu folgen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“, sagt sie und lächelt, bevor sie die Tür öffnet.

Und in dem kurzen Augenblick, den sie braucht, um die Tür zu öffnen und das Licht anzumachen wird mir klar, was sie geplant hat, und auch, dass es jetzt zu spät dafür ist, einfach nach Hause zu fahren. Sie hat mich in eine Falle gelockt und ich begreife es erst, als die Falle zuschnappt. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Wann bin ich so unaufmerksam geworden?!

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!“ 

Im Wohnzimmer stehen viel zu viele Leute, die mich alle strahlend anblicken. Ich sehe Freunde, die ich lange nicht mehr gesehen habe, sogar alte Klassenkameraden. Einige Arbeitskollegen haben sich unter die Menge gemischt und auch mehrere Personen, deren Namen mir auf Anhieb gar nicht einfallen. Irgendwelche entfernten Bekannte oder auch Freunde meiner Freundin. Zu mehr als neunzig Prozent stehen Menschen vor mir, die ich heute beim besten Willen einfach nicht sehen möchte. 

Und doch sind sie hier, und ich muss mal wieder so tun als wäre die Überraschung ein voller Erfolg und ich würde mich von Herzen freuen, Opfer einer Überraschungsparty geworden zu sein.

„Hey...“, beginne ich zögerlich und versuche dabei zu lächeln. „Was macht ihr denn alle hier?“

Diesen Satz nimmt die Meute als Stichwort, um mir ein Geburtstagslied zu singen. Es beginnt mit „Zum Geburtstag viel Glück“ und endet mit „Hoch soll er leben!“. Zu meinem Entsetzen gibt es in der Menge auch ein paar wirklich größenwahnsinnige Menschen, die glauben, mir würde es Freude bereiten, wenn sie mich packen und immer wieder hoch in die Luft heben.

„Ich, ähm...“, sage ich, als das Singen und Beglückwünschen ein Ende hat. „Ich habe gar nicht mit euch gerechnet, sonst hätte ich gewiss...“ Diese Wohnung nie betreten und einen Urlaub gebucht. „...einen Kuchen gebacken...“

„Macht doch nichts!“, meint jemand, und ich erkenne, dass es Ed ist - Mein Kollege, der mir heute Morgen den Schokoladenkuchen geschenkt hat. „Wir haben schon für Verpflegung gesorgt!“

Die Menschen rücken ein Stück zur Seite und ich sehe einen Tisch voller Kuchen, Knabberzeug und jeder Menge alkoholischer Getränke. Mir fällt auf, dass bereits einige leere Flaschen Schnaps und Bier auf dem Boden stehen – Die Gäste haben sich wohl bereits vor meiner Ankunft prächtig amüsiert. Vielleicht bereuen sie sogar, dass ich schon hier bin. Wer weiß schon, wer von diesen Leuten mich wirklich leiden kann, und wer könnte es ihnen schon übel nehmen… Ich kann die meisten von ihnen ja auch nicht leiden!

Ich gehe zielstrebig auf den Tisch mit dem Alkohol zu und bedanke mich im Vorübergehen bei meinen Gästen für ihr Erscheinen. Sie fragen mich, wie es mir geht, und ich antworte 'Bestens'. Vielleicht werde ich ihnen, wenn ich nur genug getrunken habe, irgendwann einmal sagen, wie es mir wirklich geht und was ich wirklich von ihnen halte. Vielleicht. Eigentlich habe ich mich immer ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle. Ich öffne ein Bier und blicke auf die Uhr. Das kann noch ein langer Abend werden. 

Ich füge mich meinem Schicksal und muss unwillkürlich an einen Spruch denken, den ich vor längerer Zeit einmal irgendwo gelesen habe. 'Lebenskunst besteht zu neunzig Prozent aus der Fähigkeit, mit Menschen auszukommen, die man nicht leiden kann.'

Wenn das wahr ist, dann bin ich ein wahrer Lebenskünstler.

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
